Electronic door locks are commonly used in commercial settings and are increasingly being used in residential applications. Some of the electronic door locks can provide an alarm function or can be connected as an input to an alarm system to enhance the security of the building or facility. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.